Visitors ?
by ChloeGraceffaxx
Summary: this is my labrats / kickin it fanfiction !. leo , bree , adam and chase come to seaford after pushing davenport over the edge , what will happen when they meet the gang jack/ kim/chase mostly jack/kim jerry/bree milton and adam become bestfriends . there will be love triangles , fights ,fall outs and mostly Drama ! JACK AND CHASE NO ROMANCE !


**Hey guys this is my kickin it / lab rats fan fiction I hope you guys like it,it took a while to get my head into writing again but here it is ! , id like to thank everyone who gave their feedback on what you wanted to read , i did a tally on the information you gave me , i hope you enjoy this story !**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the amazing spider-man or Andrew Garfield and last but not least i do not own kickin it *sigh***

Mr Davenport POV

I can't believe it! , it's 5am and they are still up. Adam said it was only going to be a small party! Yeah this is totally a small party.

I turned my attention to Tanya who was trying to block out the noise with a pillow, I'm glad that chase isn't down there. That would be a complete disaster!

I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs that jolted me upright. I quickly got out of bed and rushed downstairs to find Leo chase Bree and Adam lying on the ground with vodka bottles beside them. I was now furious their what, 15! This is NOT appropriate. I tuned my attention back to the teenagers who were looking as drunk as the kids did. I went over to the door silently with the music blasting in my ear and opened it, gestured them out then closed it again when they were all gone.

When I turned around I saw chase, Adam, Bree and Leo was now sitting upright on the sofa trying to keep their eyes open.

I walked over to them and said "small party? No alcohol, just a get together, yeah right!" I sat across from them and by now I am pretty sure my face is red with anger and frustration. How could they do this! And chase is supposed to be the good child!

I looked at them and realised they were still drunk so it would be pointless to try and talk to them while they are in this state.

I told them to go to their room/lab and I would talk to them in the morning.

When I was sure they were gone I picked up the phone checking the time because since its 5am here over in seafood it is about 5o clock so I wouldn't be waking him up. I then dialled the number of my old friend Rudy. We were best friends in college and we meet up somewhere once every year.

It took 5 rings before he picked up.

Rudy: hello

Mr Davenport: hey Rudy it's me Donald

Rudy: oh hey, so what's up?

Mr Davenport: well the kids have done something that they shouldn't have and I wanted to ask you a favour

Rudy: sure what do you need?

Mr Davenport: can the kids to stay with you in seafood for a while because Tanya and I need a break. What they did tonight was just over the line.

Rudy: I would be glad to help you , what are friends for but I need a date so I can cancel my karate class so I can go pick them up at the airport , because I doubt you'll let them use your private jet if it's a punishment .

Mr Davenport: thank you so much Rudy! Oh and how about tomorrow afternoon, since its Friday today they won't have school tomorrow

Rudy: ok i'll be at the airport at 5, see you later, two of my students just finished sparring so I need to go. Bye!

Mr Davenport: ok by then.

Relieved that everything was sorted I went upstairs to tell Tanya.

She wasn't really surprised with their behaviour because only recently they started to hand around with the wring people at school. She says that along as it will straighten out their behaviour then it will be a good thing for them.

I'm Delighted that everything would be ok from now on.

Rudy pov

I'm really impressed with Milton's progress he is now a red belt which is really good for him. I heard my phone ring so I told Kim and jack to spar while I'm away. I walked into my office and picked up my mobile which was sitting on my desk.

Rudy: hello

Mr Davenport: hey Rudy it's me Donald

Rudy: oh hey, so what's up?

Mr Davenport: well the kids have done something that they shouldn't have and I wanted to ask you a favour

Rudy: sure what do you need?

Mr Davenport: can the kids to stay with you in seafood for a while because Tanya and I need a break. What they did tonight was just over the line.

Rudy: I would be glad to help you , what are friends for but I need a date so I can cancel my karate class so I can go pick them up at the airport , because I doubt you'll let them use your private jet if it's a punishment .

Mr Davenport: thank you so much Rudy! Oh and how about tomorrow afternoon, since its Friday today they won't have school tomorrow

Rudy: ok I'll be at the airport at 5, see you later, two of my students just finished sparring so I need to go. Bye!

Mr Davenport: ok bye then.

I walked out to my students who were sitting on the benches messing around waiting for me to come back.

"Listen up guys, tomorrow I won't be here so you don't have to come to the dojo. Just head home instead, ok "everyone nodded so I went to the front of my class and started to do air punches left then right, they copied me with ease. When practise was finished I went home to prepare for Adam, Bree, chase and Leo coming here tomorrow.

Oh that reminds me I have to enrol them into seafood school, I don't want them missing their education!

After I made sure they were in the school log, I got their rooms ready, fed tip-tip and went to bed .tomorrow is going to be an interesting day for everyone.

Jacks POV

After Rudy Told us practise was over I asked Kim to come over to my house. I was kind of nervous, I sometimes have girls over but normally it's to work on school projects and their never as cute as Kim! I just hope my mum doesn't embarrass me.

When Kim walked out of the changing room she walked up to me saying "are we walking or shall I ask my mum to pick us up and take us to your house?

"No its ok, my mum is picking is up "a beep came from the parking lot so I turned to Kim and said "race ya!" I bolted before she could say another word

Of course I made it to the car first because let's face it I'm much more athletic than she is. I got in the front seat while Kim was only approaching the car.

"What took you so long slow coach "she rolled her eyes in response while getting into the car. My mum started the ignition and started to talk to Kim " so sweetie you must be Kim, jack is always going on and on about how good you are at karate and how someday you should go to one of his training sessions with his grandfather " I put my head in my hands, this is going to be a long drive home." I would love to train with jack and his grandfather sometime " I let out a sigh of relief , thank god she didn't reply to the thing my mom said first , ok I may talk about her a lot but my mum makes it out like I'm obsessed with her or something ! . But the most embarrassing and awkward thing my mom said was " so Jackie you never told me you've got together " at the same time me and Kim shouted " we aren't a couple ! "

All my mom did was laugh softly at are reaction.

When we reached the house and got out of the car, the weather suddenly changed. The harsh wind whipped my cheeks , as I made my way to the back of the car to open the door for Kim , after she got out and said thanks to me I went into the house dropped off me and Kim's bags and went into the garage to pick out 2 skate boards for me and Kim. She looked at me, clearly confused shouted to my mum that Kim and I were going out for a while.

I picked the skate board that I got Kim for her birthday. It stays here because her parents hardly approve of karate never mind skate boarding.

Her skate board was black with "starstruck ! " written in white letters along with hot pink wheels , while my skate board was black with fireball on it with green wheels .

She turned to me and asked "it's really cold, why do we have our skate boards!"

I simply replied "because it's more fun skating in the wind and I want to go to the skate park "she nodded as we went out the garage doors and headed to the skate park.

When we got there it was empty so Kim and I started to go up and the half pipes like we could do it in our sleep. After about half an hour of this I told her I was away to the toilet , but when I got back Kim was there surrounded by the snake crew , they were skateboarders here , full time jerks is what I call them .

I got furious when the leader Jake said to her " are you sure you don't want to come over to tonight because I could take care of you really well " they were starting to back her up against the wall. Every centimetre they got closer my rage grew even larger until suddenly I shouted to Jake " GET UOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU DWEEB " Kim looked at me surprised but then started to play along. I opened my arms and she ran to me pushing past all of jakes " followers " , I wrapped her in a hug pointing a finger at Jake " you stay away from her " he put his hands up in defence because he has seen me fight before and doesn't want to get his pretty boy face messed up . After they left I looked at Kim and asked "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks for being there for me though"

" no problem Kim " I smiled her then realised what time it is ! , I motioned Kim to follow me as we headed towards my house which was only a few minutes away in skate board . When we got in my mum was sitting there waiting for us, she didn't look happy.

"Where we're you 2, I was worried!"

"We were at the skate park, I'm sooo sorry Mrs. Anderson!" i could practically see my mom's face soften as Kim plays it innocent. She sighs and just goes up to her room leaving me and Kim in the hallway. "So you hungry " I ask her, she nods her head vigorously as I laugh at her reaction. I made us pizza in the oven. After we were done is dinner we headed up the stairs.

My mum set up the blow up mattress for Kim so we wouldn't have to do it ourselves. I switched on a movie while Kim went into my bathroom get changed into her pyjamas. While I got changed in my room. When she came out we sat in our bed watching the amazing spider-man because I know Kim has a HUGE crush on Andrew Garfield. I soon fell asleep after Kim.

**Hope you guys like it, new chapter gonna be up soon, but I really need your feedback on this, so PLEASE review, pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**~HOAkickinitluver78**


End file.
